The present invention relates to a device for guiding a traveling service unit along a spinning machine or the like for proper servicing operation at the work stations of the machine as the service unit travels therealong. More particularly, the present invention is directed to such a device wherein the service unit is supported on the floor by a guide roller that is maintained a predetermined distance from the rail.
Traveling service units are used with spinning machines and other similar machines to perform particular functions at work stations along the machine as is well known. To perform these functions it is necessary that the service unit be maintained at a predetermined transverse spacing from the machine with only slight deviation allowable so that the unit can function properly to engage the components at each work station. It is known to mount service units on carrier rails with the use of support rollers riding on the rails. However, in such an arrangement the carrier rail is subjected to a considerable portion of the weight of the service unit and the machine frame, therefore, must be reinforced, despite which the machine frame can be subjected to undesirable deformation as the service unit travels therealong. A typical prior art device is disclosed in West German patent document DL-PS No. 24,515 wherein the service unit is used for replacing full bobbins with empty bobbin tubes on spindles of a ring spinning machine. This prior art device is in the form of a manually movable carriage having frame guide pieces, guide rollers and running wheels and guide wheels arranged in a manner that allows lateral deviation that is of little concern because large tolerances are accepted in the operation. In contrast, the present invention is directed to a service unit guiding device that guides a service unit along a spinning machine at a controlled transverse spacing therefrom and without considerable force exerted on the spinning machine.